Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of content such as photo, video, music have been used as digital content. On the other hand, with an increase in the capacity of a storage medium and an increase in the bandwidth of a communication line, we have become able to handle a large amount of content.
When a user selects desired content from a plurality of content, there are a method of visually selecting the desired content from a list indicating the content of the plurality of content, and a method of searching for the desired content by using metadata ancillary to the digital content, for example. However, in the former case, when the number of content is large, it is difficult to find the desired content. Moreover, in the latter case, only the result matching the keyword thought of by the user can be derived, so that the user may end up always selecting the same content. Accordingly, there is proposed a method of selecting content to be recommended for the user by using user's preference information and history information, for example.